User blog:Winthefight/The City Of Alidshil
Alidshil Alidshil, or pronounced "Al-i-shil" With the 'D' being silent, is a independant city-state located in the NorthWest Region of the Mist Continent. Somewhere high in the mountains, summer is only about one month of the year due to their location and the atmospheriec conditions. Mamono here vary widely, with small branches of the Demon Lord set up in that town. It is not restricted to most Mamono, unless said Mamono are high Demonic Energy producers. Due to advanced Magi-Tech, the city keeps itself as a very light Green Demon Realm. There is absolutely no chance of a human that wander's in being molested or turned, unless in a building or allyway. The city is not held liable for this. The Church Of Alidshil is a big attraction, worshipping the Fallen God and Poseiden. The right branch going to the Fallen God, the left branch going to Poseiden. The middle is occupied by an extremely quiet group of scientest, using the top of the tower as a way to gain most of their power. The city, despite allowing most mamono in, are made up of population of about 7,000. Most mamono on the guard force are Yeti's, utilizing their strength for defence. Residents do consist of Wendigo's, Yeti's, Yuki-Onna's, and some winter-specialized Nekomata. Including Youko, but these make up the cities political branches. The Location. Alidshil sits on a pleatu, that slowly slopes down into the Oceanside. Its defenses are key against Order raids and seiges. For a basic rundown.. North, West, South, East is the basic Compass. In the North and West direction, are the Pleatu. Filled with trees and nature, it is also where most natural farm's are. Although trade is the most reason farmer's can farm. In the East and South direction, are mountains. Most reaching about 2,500 Feet and higher. The path's on the way to Alidshil are dangerous, and the city is also not held liable for it. The city is often regarded as "Suspicious" Or "Weird" When people look over the location on maps. Leader. The leader is a man by the name of Luctai, a man of unusual attitude. He seems to be a relaxed person to travelers, with vauge descriptions from traders. Being social with most newcomers, he likes to talk them into living in Alidshil. Most who do become rather wealthy landowners. Not much is known, except he wears a big, siberian-like coat, and is light-voiced. Abnormal Secrecy The city is a famous spot for tourist, who come across on Magi-Tech powered boats to their docks. Tourist report the city has having wonderful, fancy resturants. Houses on the outside being shrouded by a low but soothing fog, and great soil along with it. In cases of people and mamono getting close to the church and capital, they have been subdued by guards and told to turn around. What Luctai has said to his citizens was vauge. "We ''are ''in the midst of preparing for something. We cannot risk having distractions." More questioning was givin to the Secretary of Defence, but all were denied. Category:Blog posts